


Unrequited Love

by AkikoKotodame



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But they’re all of age so it’s okay, Changlix is there but not the focus, Don’t take it seriously, HyunSeungIN is a friendSHIP, I am so mean, Idk what else to say for tags, Jilix is one sided, Love everyone because it’s no one’s fault, M/M, Poor Jisung, Second part of the series, WOO, WooChan is implied, dont take it personally, enjoy???, hot!Minho, minsung is the main ship, sad!Jisung, some drinking, the usual, this is really long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoKotodame/pseuds/AkikoKotodame
Summary: Han Jisung has been crushing on his best friend, Lee Felix, ever since the two of them became dorm mates in freshman year of college. Now, they’re juniors and it’s been 2 years. It’s been 2 years but nothing has changed. Well, except for the fact that Lee Felix is currently dating Seo Changbin, Jisung’s long time childhood friend.One night, Jisung unintentionally drinks his worries away in some random neighborhood on the outskirts of Seoul and meets a mysterious man named Lee Minho. What ensues next is a predicament that Jisung would’ve never imagined.





	Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ Drinking Warning ⚠️   
> There are some drinking in this one-shot but their ages are older than their actual age so it should be okay. The drinking age in South Korea is 19 and they’re 20 or so in this so it will be fine. 
> 
> (This story is separate from the first one shot in this series. This series can be read in any order and none of the oneshots have anything to do with another.)
> 
> [Sentences with first person (I, me, etc.) are someone’s thoughts. The thoughts will be specified or can be inferred in the story.]

“Love is dead,” Han Jisung said as he watched a romantic comedy while curled up on the couch with a tub of ice cream and a blanket around him.

 

“Don’t say that Ji. I’m sure they’ll get together at the end of the movie,” replied Lee Felix.

 

“Here, I have more popcorn,” said Seo Changbin as he sat down next to Felix.

 

Jisung glanced at the two and felt bile rise up his throat. They were cuddling while eating some popcorn. Jisung forced his eyes away and focused on the movie. Time passes and the movie ends. Even though Jisung has been intensely glaring at the movie, he remembers none of it.

 

“Well, that was a great movie! My favorite part was when they shared their first kiss. What about you, babe? What’s your favorite part?” asked Felix as he glanced towards his boyfriend.

 

“Hmm, I liked the scene where the guy realized he liked her because of how jealous he got,” replied Changbin.

 

“Hey, Jisung—“

 

“Yes, Lix?”

 

“—can you put away the popcorn and food please? I’m really comfy and I don’t wanna move,” finished Felix.

 

Jisung felt his eyes darken. He thought that Felix would ask him about his favorite part of the movie. I guess when you’re in love you forget about the closest person to you, thought Jisung.

 

“Sure, Lix. I don’t mind,” replied Jisung as he put on a fake smile and stood up to put the food away.

 

While he was in the small kitchen, Jisung looked across the room to where the couple was cuddled up on the couch.

 

“I don’t even know why I’m here. I’m just third wheeling anyway,” Jisung angrily mumbled. He was about to go back to the living room until he looked towards the couple.

 

They were making out on the couch.

 

Jisung felt knives stab his heart. I never thought that I would see my crush and childhood friend making out on my couch, thought Jisung. He felt tears form in his eyes. He quickly turned around, away from the two, and wiped his eyes furiously. This is not the time to cry, Han Jisung! Don’t let your feelings ruin a perfectly good night, Jisung thought as he mentally scolded himself. He took a deep breath and made his way towards the two once he knew he looked fine.

 

“Ew, you two are so gross. If you wanna make out can you not do it on my couch, please?” said Jisung as he made a disgusted tone and gestured towards the two boyfriends.

 

“Haha, sorry Jisungie. I promise it won’t happen again,” laughed Changbin.

 

“Hey! It’s my couch too!” exclaimed Felix.

 

“Sure, whatever,” Jisung said as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, I’m gonna leave you guys to your own devices. I wanted to go out to have a walk tonight. Please don’t do anything stupid and if you’re gonna do anything gross, please do it in your room, Felix. Not mine!” said Jisung as he made his way towards his room to get dressed.

 

Felix’s face turned beet red and he threw a pillow towards Jisung.

 

“SHUT UP!!!” Felix screamed at his best friend.

 

“And please use protection,” Jisung teased one last time as he ducked into his room.

 

“OH MY GOD, I HATE YOU HAN JISUNG!” Felix yelled as he buried his face into the blankets. Changbin laughed at his boyfriend and ruffled his hair.

 

“It’s okay, Felix. Jisung was just teasing you,” said Changbin as Felix looked at him with a red face.

 

“Whatever,” mumbled Felix, embarrassed.

 

Jisung closed his door and slid down on the floor. He felt tears stream down his face. Silent sobs racked his body as Jisung felt every piece of his heart break. After a while of crying, Jisung shakily stood up and walked towards his mirror.

 

He stared at his reflection. His eyes were red and puffy and he had tear streaks across his squirrel-like cheeks. Nobody, not even Jisung himself, has ever seen the energetic boy be miserable like this.

 

“Haha, look at me. I look like a pathetic lovesick idiot,” Jisung murmured as he felt tears swell up again. He wiped them away angrily and quickly tried to get dressed. He’s been in his room for a while so Felix and Changbin may suspect something. After putting on a pair of tight jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black hoodie, he turned to look at himself in the mirror.

 

His dark blue hair was a mess and his face looked puffy because of him crying. Other than that, he looked fine. Jisung sighed because of his predicament. He looked around till he spotted a black face mask. He put it on and looked in the mirror.

 

My face still looks puffy, thought Jisung. He grabbed a cap from his dresser and put it on. To finish the look, he put his hood on over his cap and looked in the mirror for the final look.

 

“Perfect! I don’t look like I’ve gotten my heart broken for the past 2 years anymore,” said Jisung as he checked himself out in the mirror. He was content with his look so he grabbed a pair of socks, his phone, and his wallet then left his room.

 

He walked in on a heated make out session between the two. It was so heated that they didn’t even notice Jisung leave his room. Jisung’s eyes glistened with salty tears but he held them in. He silently moved towards the door, grabbed his keys and shoes, then left the dorm. What’s the point of saying goodbye and ruining that perfect moment?, thought Jisung as he locked the door from the outside.

 

He felt tears drop on the ground and stain his face mask. I hate this so much. I’m so pathetic, thought Jisung as he turned around and put his back on the wall next to the door. He felt his legs give away from under him and he slid down on the floor. He put his knees up to his chest and wound his arms around them. He cried and cried and cried.

 

“I’m such an idiot. There is no way we could’ve ever worked out. It hurts so much when you fall in love with your best friend. It’s even worse when they end up with your childhood friend, a person you’ve trusted all your life,” cried Jisung into his arms.

 

After a while, Jisung‘s tears were replaced with little hiccups. He got up and let his head hit the wall. I hate being the lovesick fool.

 

◎⋯⋯◎

 

Jisung ended up walking around the busy streets of Seoul. Even though it was late at night, the street Jisung was walking on was filled with people and noise. I guess the city never sleeps, thought Jisung as he walked along the sidewalk.

 

He accidentally bumped into a guy while walking and he turned to apologize. The guy said it was okay and walked away, with a girl clinging on his arm. Jisung felt pain stab his heart but it wasn’t anything new so he walked on.

 

Suddenly, it looked like everyone had a significant other. Jisung was completely surrounded with couples. Jisung felt the world turn against him. The universe just had to rub it in, huh, Jisung bitterly thought as he trudged along the busy street. He walked further and further out of the busy streets of Seoul and ended up in a quiet neighborhood. Ahh, this is nice, thought Jisung as he took a deep breath of fresh air.

 

He kept walking for a while and the quiet atmosphere of the street was ruined by soft yet loud music. Jisung looked up, confused. He found himself in front of a bar with loud blaring music inside with slightly sound proof walls.

 

“That explains the weird sound of the music,” said Jisung as he checked the bar out. It didn’t look that bad and it didn’t look crowded either. I didn’t think I was gonna drink my troubles away today but here I am, thought Jisung as he went inside the bar.

 

The loud music was somewhat comforting and the atmosphere was somehow relaxing. Jisung took a deep breath and went over to the bar. He was about to order when the bartender asked him for an ID. Jisung stared at him blankly then slightly chuckled. The best thing that happened to me today is a bartender thinking I’m underage, thought Jisung bitterly. He handed the bartender his ID and after verification of his age, Jisung ordered a bottle of soju.

 

He sat there, drinking his soju for a while. He looked towards the dance floor and noticed many people dancing the night away. Many people were drinking and Jisung was sure that many of them were drinking their problems away like him. Jisung sighed again and drank more soju. It was easy to get him drunk so he was already feeling a slight buzz from drinking 3/4 of the soju bottle.

 

His eyes found the dance floor again but this time, they landed on the most beautiful man Jisung had ever seen. He had blond hair that was a tad bit darker than Felix’s. His body was well built and Jisung could tell that he was born to dance. His face turned towards Jisung and he smiled and winked towards the said boy. Jisung felt himself blush and become flustered. Maybe it was the alcohol or the atmosphere but Jisung was feeling very hot. I don’t even know if he winked at me. I’m just overthinking, thought Jisung as he turned around and finished the rest of his soju.

 

“Can I have two bottles of soju, please?” asked a velvety voice next to Jisung. The squirrel boy jumped a foot in the air and turned to look at the man who scared the crap out of him. Beautiful brown eyes stared back at him and a cat-like smile beamed towards him.

 

“Sorry, did I scare you?” asked Mr. Perfect.

 

“Oh, um, no i-it’s fine,” mumbled Jisung, still shocked at this man’s beauty. Mr. Perfect laughed lightly and Jisung felt himself melt. His laugh sounds like the most beautiful song ever created, thought Jisung as he gulped in nervousness from being so close to a handsome man. Jisung is used to handsome people from being friends with people like Felix, Changbin, Chan, and many others. Jisung even tripped from staring at Felix’s friend, Hyunjin, when he went to pick up Felix for a dance practice. Seeing a handsome person wasn’t anything new to Jisung, but why was his heart racing like crazy? It’s the alcohol. That’s what it is. I’m just getting drunk, thought Jisung, in denial.

 

“Here,” said Mr. Perfect as he slid the second bottle of soju he ordered to Jisung.

 

“Oh, you didn’t have to—“ Jisung started, thinking that it was too much for this handsome man to give him a free bottle of alcohol.

 

“No, I want to,” Mr. Perfect insisted. Jisung gave in and took the bottle of sweet bliss. Both drank a bit of soju before Mr. Perfect turned towards Jisung.

 

“My name’s Lee Minho. I haven’t seen you around these parts before. Are you new or something?” asked Lee Minho, attempting small talk with the cute squirrel-like boy.

 

“Nice to meet you. My name is Han Jisung and actually, I’m not from around here. I live in the main parts of Seoul and this is one of the neighborhoods I’ve never been in. I just found myself here,” replied Jisung as he fidgeted with the bottle. Minho nodded in understanding and turned towards the dance floor. Soon, the atmosphere became awkward.

 

“Hey, why don’t we get out of here? I think there was a nice quiet park nearby we can go to,” suggested Minho. Jisung agreed and both left the bar that was starting to become crowded.

 

The two of them found themselves strolling under the moonlight and the light flickers of street lights. The streets were completely empty except for the two. They soon found the park and Jisung sat down on a bench. He glanced at the swing set in front of them but thought better of it. It would be embarrassing if Minho thinks I’m like a kid, thought Jisung as he tore his eyes away from the tempting rides of happiness. Minho noticed Jisung’s stares and he smiled.

 

“Those swings over there look fun. Wanna go play on them?” asked Minho playfully. Jisung’s eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. Both raced towards the swings, laughs twinkling in the midnight air. Soon, the two boys calmed down and the quiet feeling of the night caught up to them.

 

Minho cleared his throat to break the awkward silence and asked, “Was there any reason for you to go to the bar tonight? I mean if you were with friends that makes sense. I’m sorry if I’m offending you but I’m genuinely curious and I want to clear out this awkward silence.”

 

Jisung stared at him for a moment. Should I tell him? I don’t want to tell some random stranger about my personal life, even if he’s the most handsome stranger I’ve ever seen. Hmm..., Jisung contemplated.

 

“To make it fair, I’ll tell you about my reason too. Plus a little bit about me. Is that a fair trade?” offered Minho. Jisung gave in and nodded. Might as well rant to a gorgeous stranger, thought Jisung as he took a deep breath.

 

Jisung spilled everything that happened that night. Then, he talked about everything that has been happening in the past. He couldn’t help himself. He was so frustrated and no one knew about any of this. It felt good to release everything out to the world. Plus, Minho was a good listener. After Jisung said everything he wanted, there was another silence. This wasn’t an awkward silence; it was a comfortable one.

 

“Well, since you said everything. I only feel right to say everything too,” said Minho as he turned to face the younger boy better.

 

“I’m here tonight because I needed a stress reliever. Let’s just say that I live a very frustrating life. I’m an... apprentice of sorts, meaning that I’m gonna inherit everything my, uh, ‘master’ has once he retires. It sounds great and all but I happen to not want to do what my master wants but I’m being forced to do it.”

 

“Well, what do you want to do?” asked Jisung after Minho finished talking.

 

“Oh, I want to be a dancer. I love dancing and music so I’ve always wanted to study performing arts,” replied Minho.

 

Jisung nodded, understanding the handsome man’s passion. Jisung himself was a music major who studied composing music and music theory. Jisung happens to be a protégé, along with Changbin and Chan, Jisung’s childhood friends.

 

“Actually, my master wants me to leave Korea and go to America for my studies. I honestly don’t want to, but it’s happening anyway,” sighed Minho.

 

“Can’t you do anything about it? Why not tell your master that you want to dance and study performing arts?” asked Jisung.

 

“To he honest with you, I’ve never told my master anything about my dreams,” replied Minho.

 

“Well, you should. You deserve to be happy.” Minho looked at Jisung intently. No one had ever told Minho any of the stuff Jisung just said. He felt his heart beat fast while observing the cute boy.

 

“I hope you get to follow your dreams, Minho.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

The silence that followed afterwards was relaxing and comforting. Both boys felt relieved by each others’ presence. They both needed this.

 

“I doubt we’ll see each other again so let’s make a little bet,” started Minho.

 

“Like what?” asked Jisung.

 

“It seems that you happen to be heart broken from this Felix person so why not try a change of pace?” replied Minho.

 

“Meaning?”

 

“If we ever meet again, you have to take me out on a date,” finished Minho, smirking playfully.

 

“W-What?!” exclaimed Jisung, flustered.

 

Minho laughed and replied, “You heard me. So, what do you say?”

 

Jisung felt his insides turn to jelly. Is Minho asking me out? Y’know what? It doesn’t matter. There’s a low chance that the two of us will meet again since he’s leaving for America. Why not do it?, thought Jisung.

 

“It’s a bet!”

 

◎⋯⋯◎

 

“I hate Professor Kim so much! Why does he feel the need to give us this much homework on a FRIDAY?!” screamed a frustrated Jisung.

 

“I don’t know Jisung but I feel like my arms are about to fall off,” replied Felix.

 

The two boys were walking out of a building in their large college campus. Three boys made their way towards the two.

 

“Hey, Babe. How are you?” asked Changbin as he walked towards Felix and kissed his cheek. Felix lunged for his boyfriend and draped himself dramatically on him. He was complaining about his mountain of homework while Changbin comforted him.

 

Oddly enough, I don’t feel anything anymore. Maybe the talk with Minho last week helped get everything off my chest. Maybe it helped me let go. Maybe I fell for him instead— Jisung shook his head. There’s no way I fell for him, thought Jisung, embarrassed at his crush on the handsome man.

 

Chan, one of the other boys who approached Jisung and Felix, said, “Hey Sung, you okay?”

 

“Huh? Oh I’m okay hyung! I’m just dozing off from lack of sleep. Actually, I think you know way more about lack of sleep than I do, Mr. Insomniac,” replied Jisung. Chan laughed at him but nodded his head in agreement. Chan has always been an insomniac, even back when Jisung first met him in elementary school.

 

“Hey, guys! Did you know that there’s a new exchange student? Rumor has is that he’s a super rich and super good looking guy,” Hyunjin said. He is a handsome raven-haired boy and also Felix’s classmate and friend.

 

“Oh yeah I heard about that! I wonder if we’ll meet him later?” piped up Felix.

 

Jisung felt a weird feeling in his stomach. There’s no way... right?, contemplated Jisung.

 

Suddenly, someone else joined them. It was Woojin, Chan’s boyfriend “close friend”. He came over to get Chan so they could go to out to eat on a date. Then there were 4.

 

Changbin and Felix left to go to a little restaurant that Felix had been wanting to go to. Then there were 2.

 

“Hey, Jisung. Do you mind coming with me to the dance room real quick? I need to get my bag that I left over there,” said Hyunjin.

 

“Sure, Hyunjin. I don’t mind,” replied Jisung. The two boys made their way towards the Performing Arts section of the campus.

 

“Hwang Hyunjin!!!” yelled a distant voice that halted the two boys’ in their tracks. They both looked back to see a fiery red head boy with round glasses and a cute fox-like boy making their way towards them.

 

“Oh no...” sighed Hyunjin. Jisung looked at him, confused. He’s seen the two boys before but he has no idea who they are.

 

“Hey, Minnie. Hey, Innie,” said Hyunjin sheepishly. Seungmin (as Jisung recalled) glared daggers at Hyunjin. Jeongin (the other boy) tried to get Seungmin to back off.

 

“Where the hell have you been?! Me and Innie have been waiting for you for the past HOUR!” screamed Seungmin, enraged.

 

“I’m sorry! I thought I texted you guys to go on without me,” explained Hyunjin. Seungmin finally calmed down but he still huffed in anger.

 

“It’s fine, Jinnie. We understand. Are you free right now? I wanted to go get some ice cream today,” pouted Jeongin. Everyone froze. No one could resist Yang Jeongin’s cuteness. No one.

 

“O-of course Innie! Let’s go get some ice cream!” exclaimed Hyunjin and Seungmin nodded eagerly with him. Jisung laughed at the three.

 

“I’ll go get your bag Hyunjin. Go hang out with your friends,” said Jisung as he started walking away from the trio. Hyunjin thanked him lots and ran off with Jeongin and Seungmin. Then there was one.

 

Jisung took his time to the dance room. Once he got there, he was surprised to hear music. I thought that classes were over?, thought Jisung as he moved towards the door.

 

He looked inside the mini window on the door and saw a guy dancing inside. He quietly opened the door and sighed in relief when the boy didn’t hear him. He was so focused on dancing that he didn’t notice. Jisung found Hyunjin’s bag and he was going to grab it and leave but something halted his movements. Upon closer inspection, the boy looked strangely familiar.

 

“Minho?” Jisung softly spoke as he stared at the dancing boy.

 

The boy whipped to face Jisung and shock was written all over his face.

 

“Jisung?!” exclaimed Minho.

 

“Oh my god, it is you!” Jisung said, excited. He jumped towards Minho and threw his arms around him. Minho caught him and the two boys were tightly hugging each other. Jisung realized his actions and quickly stepped back to give the boy some more room.

 

“S-Sorry! I was just excited to see you...” mumbled Jisung. Minho laughed and pulled Jisung back in for a hug.

 

“You know what this means right?” Minho spoke up after a while.

 

“You’re following your dreams?” Jisung replied innocently.

 

“Haha, well, yeah... but something else too,” said Minho as he pulled away, just enough to look the boy in the eyes. Jisung blushed from their close proximity. I can smell his spear mint toothpaste and cologne, thought Jisung as his face got redder. Minho had a slight blush on his cheeks. Jisung would’ve noticed but he was too busy worrying about his own red cheeks.

 

“I-I guess a bet’s a bet,” Jisung mumbled, embarrassed. Minho laughed at him. The tension left the room and a comfortable yet playful atmosphere replaced it.

 

“Oh come on baby. Ask me properly.” Minho smirked at him and felt his eyes light up when the boy’s red cheeks caught on fire. Oh my god, I can’t believe Minho just called me baby... I’m gonna pass out from all this hotness, screamed Jisung in his head.

 

With a sudden burst of confidence, Jisung wound his arms around Minho’s neck and pulled the handsome man down towards him. Minho’s arms instinctively moved to rest on Jisung’s waist.

 

“Lee Minho, will you do the honor of going out with me?”

 

“Han Jisung, I would love to go out with you.”

 

“OH. MY. GOD.”

 

Minho and Jisung whipped towards the door where the unknown voice came from. There standing in all his glory was Hwang Hyunjin.

 

“H-Hyunjin! What are you doing here?!” exclaimed Jisung. Despite the predicament they found themselves in, the two boys couldn’t move away from each other. It’s not like they didn’t want to. Both boys were embarrassed at their position but they couldn’t remove themselves from each other’s arms. It felt wrong to do so.

 

“I was gonna get my bag myself because I felt bad for making you do it. Jeongin and Seungmin got called by the vocal coach if you were wondering where they were,” replied Hyunjin. He was shocked at first but the situation soon turned amusing to him.

 

“Oh, hey Hyunjin. What are you doing in front of the door?” asked a familiar voice to Jisung. Oh great... just what I needed, groaned Jisung in frustration.

 

Hyunjin moved away and Felix came into view. He looked towards the Jisung and Minho, who were still in a compromising position.

 

At the sight of Felix, Jisung quickly jumped away from Minho and exclaimed, “Felix! What are you doing here?!”

 

Minho’s eyes traveled to Felix and he checked the freckled boy out. So this is the boy Jisung had a crush on. Yes, that’s right. Had, thought Minho.

 

“Jisung... I can’t believe this...” Felix softly said.

 

Jisung’s eyes widened and his mind searched for an explanation.

 

“I-I can explain Felix—“

 

“I can’t believe you finally have a boyfriend!!!” squealed Felix as he jumped up and down. He ran towards Jisung and tackled him into a hug.

 

Jisung was shocked. Honestly, he didn’t feel hurt from the words that came out of Felix’s mouth. A few months from now, Jisung would’ve felt like crying his eyes out at the subtle and unintentional rejection but Jisung felt nothing like that. All he felt was pure joy from Felix calling Minho his boyfriend. Oh my god, I love Lee Minho.

 

“And I love you too, baby. You made me realize how important my dream is and that I should follow it. Because of you, I’m gonna do what I want and be happy. The bonus is that I get to be even happier with you by my side.” Minho looked at Jisung with such sincerity and passion in his eyes that Jisung felt tears well up in his eyes.

 

No one had ever shown Jisung this type of love before. No one had ever loved Jisung before. No one had ever said words as kind as those. No one but Minho.

 

Jisung threw his arms around Minho and the two tightly hugged. Jisung cried a little bit but he would never admit it. Hyunjin and Felix smiled at the two boys. They were happy for them, especially Felix.

 

Felix wasn’t stupid. He knew about Jisung’s unrequited crush on him. Felix hated the fact that he was the reason his best friend cried late at night and the reason why he was so heartbroken. Now, Felix knows that Jisung will be happy. I don’t know this Minho guy just yet but if he makes Jisung happy, then I guess it’s okay, thought Felix.

 

Minho and Jisung would then go on their first date that Saturday. Their first date was followed by hundreds more. They would soon move in together in their own apartment after 2 years of dating. Jisung and Felix still are and will always be the best of friends. Jisung will never forget his first love, Lee Felix. But most of all, Jisung will never forget his soulmate and love of his life, Lee Minho.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Was it good or do I need more work? Please tell my what you thought in the comments below. Please don’t forget to leave a kudos too! 
> 
> I have two other oneshots planned, a WooChan and a HyunSeungIN. I haven’t started on them yet but they’re planned. Please look forward to that in the future! I also take requests 😄


End file.
